Sandbox Society, New Year drabbles
by Marin Liliz
Summary: A few drabbles in the Sandbox Society universe with a New Year's feeling. KomaSen, KenHana, ByaRen. Yaoi. Mpreg
1. KomaSen

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite Save a few OCs, product of fangirl brainstorming.

KenHana, ByaRen and ShunUki to come in a couple of days.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**[Pairing]:** Komamura/Tousen (KomaSen)

**[Summary]:** Komamura and Tousen prepare to meet the New Year.

**[Warnings]**: Mentions of Anthropomorphic/Shinigami sex | Implied Male-Pregnancy | Fluff

**[Rating]**: **R**

* * *

The warmth that filled him made Tousen's own completion burst out of his body in overpowering bliss. He slumped to the _futon_, a pile of melted flesh and tingling nerves, sighing in contentment at such perfect way to end this most wondrous of years.

From the astounding discovery of his pregnancy and the awe inspiring moment of the birth of their most enthralling cub – Susumu – to the still incomprehensive love and blind devotion Sajin had for him, even after all he had done... It all served to make Tousen bless the life he had been given back.

Sajin, careful not to crush him with his massive body, rolled them to their side and spooned behind Tousen, a wet tongue liking the sweat behind his ear, drove a most fantastic shiver out of him. Tousen snuggled closer enjoying the warm, fluffy fur on his back and on the arms involving him.

Protectively. Lovingly.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to go to the temple?" A slurring voice purred over Tousen's ear.

"Hmm... Maybe we should," Tousen replied, pressing his body into the massive, hot one on his back, trying to meld them together, perhaps. "Don't really feel like it right now, though."

The low rumble of Sajin's answering laugh reverberated through his massive chest and out into Tousen, eliciting the escape of a quite laugh.

"I guess we can stay like this a little longer, then."

So they did until a quiet whimper sounded from the next room.

"Your cub seems to have other plans," Tousen said.

"Oh, I've heard about this?"

"About what?!"

"The _'Your cub - My cub'_ discussion. It's in every book I read about parenting," Sajin said with a soft, proud chuckle. "Do you want me to go get _my_ cub?"

Tousen smiled. "If you wouldn't mind. I don't think I can move right now."

"Certainly," Sajin agreed, gently nipping an ear in goodbye and pulling out of Tousen's body with a smooth, wet pop.

Whimpering at the withdrawal sensation and the feeling of emptiness left, Tousen curled into himself as Sajin moved to the other room to get Susumu.

When he returned, Tousen had recovered and was groping around the _futon_ for his scattered clothes.

"I've changed his nappy and dressed him in warm clothes," Sajin informed him, "I still need to prepare his bottle. Here, hold him, please."

Tousen tied his _obi_ quickly and sat comfortably, holding out his hands for his son. Sajin placed the tiny baby in his arms and Tousen cradled him close, feeling his healthy weight (Unohana had told them), smelling the talcum powder and sweet almonds that had become the recognizable scent of his Susumu and providing warmth and security and care. Or so he hoped.

Susumu settled into the crook of Tousen's arm with little fuss and a content sigh, his small ears twitching against his jaw, in what Sajin had told him was happiness.

Tousen once again thanked all the powers above and beyond for giving him such love when he had no longer expected any.

He was kissing the tender ear when Sajin returned to the room, the sound of a full milk bottle in his hands making Susumu restless. Wasting no time, Sajin sat behind Tousen and they fed the bottle to their most beloved cub.

Milk gulped down and after a most satisfying burp, Susumu and Tousen bundled up in the warmest of winter clothes and the family headed out to the Temple to welcome the arrival of the New Year.

A year Tousen hoped would be as wondrous as the past one. The twitching ear in his cheek and the hot tongue licking his ear told Tousen it would be.

.

January2010©MarinLiliz


	2. KenHana

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

**[Pairing]:** Kenpachi/Hanatarou (KehHana)

**[Warnings]**: Male-Pregnancy | Pregnant **Sex** | Fluff

**[Rating]**: **NC-17**

**[Notes]:** _Hana_ is the Japanese word for _flower_. Everytime I don't capitalize 'hana' it isn't a typo, it means Kenpachi is calling Hanatarou flower:P Hanatarou is 8 months pregnant.

Thank you for the reviews: PANSEXUALiTY | ferler | NorthernTrash-x | Utena-Puchiko-nyu

* * *

Kenpachi walked into the sleeping room to find Hanatarou nearly buried in another huge pile of kid's clothes, sorting through the tiny items with extra care.

"Ya get more clothes for the kiddie?" he asked.

Hanatarou showed him a nervous smile and nodded.

Kenpachi, having thought that that would be the case, had taken matters into his own hands and bought a little something just for Hana. It was good and all that people kept giving them things for the kiddie, but enough was enough. Hana more than deserved a few gifts just for him.

"Hey, gotcha somethin'."

"For me?" Hana asked, hopeful and yet doubtful.

"Yeh! C'mon, open it," Kenpachi said, thrusting the brown bag in Hana's direction.

Hanatarou took the bag and peered inside. Struggling to keep his face from slumping and with a forced smile he said, "it's _sake_!"

"Yep!" Kenpachi grinned.

"Err... Thank you, Ken-san. But I...I can't drink alcohol while I'm..." He waved his hand over the large belly, placing it underneath when the movement was over.

"Well... Keep it 'till ya can. It's not like it'll spoil. Figured ya'd want somethin' fer yerself, too."

Hana smiled that shy grin Kenpachi knew he only used in here, with him, or when thinking of the kiddie and turned to face him, saying, "thank you, Ken-san."

Kenpachi grinned as Hana drew closer and stood on his toes, lips pursed, to get kissed.

The only thing Kenpachi could do was indulge him. Before long Hana's huge belly had them off balance and Kenpachi was falling to the floor, gently pulling Hana with him. In his enthusiasm, Hana barely noticed the shift and was crawling over Kenpachi and kissing him, enthusiastically.

"I like the way you thank me, hana." Kenpachi grunted, between kisses.

"Ohhh," Hana whispered, stopping his assault to look at Kenpachi and then smiled timidly. "I guess I was a bit too enthusiastic. But I..."

Kenpachi kissed him quite. "Who's complaining, here?"

Biting his lower lip and then hiding his face in Kenpachi's massive chest, Hana asked, "so Ken-san, I was wondering if you could give me something else."

"What, hana?" Kenpachi asked in turn, trying to peer at Hanatarou's hidden face but seeing only the red spreading throughout the soft, pale skin of his neck.

Then Hana looked up, his eyes bright and determined and Kenpachi's hand was being led through Hana's red face, down his chest and round belly – that he cradled with extra care – and then across the hip to the small of Hana's back and finally down to that delicious ass Kenpachi was so fond of.

From there his hands knew exactly what to do and he knew exactly what Hana was asking; he cupped Hana and pushed their erections tightly together.

Hana gurgled in his throat.

"This wha'cha want?" Kenpachi asked, rolling his hips and grinding them together.

The answering '_yes_' came out serpent like.

Kenpachi undressed Hanatarou slowly, wondering if he was strange for finding the naked body of a pregnant man this arousing but soon getting distracted by Hana's tongue on his skin and hands on his thighs and moving up.

He took his time preparing Hana; he knew he was big and that Hana was in a too delicate condition for them to play rough.

By his third finger, Hana had his head on Kenpachi's shoulder, panting for air, his cock leaking onto Kenpachi's belly and complaining, "enough already. I want you!"

Kenpachi gasped as his cock was roughly grasped by Hana and then absorbed by that amazingly tight and warm...

GUH...

Hana sat on him, sliding smoothly down and raising himself up again, whimpering with the friction as Kenpachi grunted at the tight pleasure and Hana's own satisfaction.

They rocked together, Kenpachi taking over Hana's raising and falling movement, a hand caressing the extended belly and soon they were coming: Hana with a low moan and Kenpachi with a manic growl.

Slumping on to Kenpachi's chest, Hana hoarsely said, "I would kiss you like before, but I'm too tired for it right now."

Laughing, Kenpachi pulled out of Hana and turned them on their sides, curling around Hana, their entwined fingers cradling their unborn child.

"S'kay, m tired, too. I'll hold ya to it later."

"Ya better," Hana whispered.

"Mhmm..."

Kenpachi pulled Hana closer and drifted off to sleep. They should be getting up in a few hours for the New Year celebrations, so might as well get some sleep now.

.

January2010©MarinLiliz


	3. ByaRen

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

**[Pairing]:** Byakuya/Renji (ByaRen)

**[Warnings]**: Implied Male-Pregnancy | Sex | Angst | Fluff

**[Rating]**: **R**

**[Notes]:** Hikaru is about 9/10 years old and Kaoru is 2,5/3 years old

Thank you for the reviews: TheaBlackthorn | PANSEXUALiTY | Utena-Puchiko-nyu | Daoi Sidhe | ferler

* * *

Renji walked through the Kuchiki Mansion searching his husband in all the usual places Byakuya chose to be whenever he was home: his private study, the massively stocked library, their quarters... He was about to head down all the way to the Tea Pavilion – a favourite spot of theirs – when someone took pity on him and suggested the children's room.

It wasn't a common place for Byakuya to be, nor should the children be home; this time of the day they ought to be with Ken-chan, it was only mid-afternoon, after all. Come to think of it, Byakuya shouldn't be home either.

Had something happened to any of his boys?

Renji darted down the corridors, cutting the sharp corners as if chasing a _hollow –_ or running from one – trying to avoid the nightmarish scenarios playing in his over imaginative mind.

The paper and bamboo door to the boy's room slid noisily as Renji entered, calling out, "Byakuya?!"

Before him, his two children slept on their _futons_:always restless Kaoru was sprawled across the mattress, his legs tangled in the covers; more composed, Hikaru was on his back with the blankets neatly arranged around him.

Between them a third _futon_ had Byakuya seated in an uncharacteristic position: his hands were resting on his raised knees and his forehead was just now rising from the hands. Eyeing him with a confused stare, he whispered, "Renji?!"

Relieved at finding his children and husband well, Renji greeted, "Hey!"

Byakuya got up in flash, pushing Renji out of the room into the corridor between theirs and the boys' rooms, quietly sliding the door behind them.

"Did you return just now?" he asked

"Er... yeah, I just dropped by the Division before coming home. Do you want the Mission Report right now? I could make you a quick recap for you," Renji replied with a small grin that faded at nearly pained expression that flashed through Byakuya's face.

Schooling his face rapidly and taking a deep breath, Byakuya said, " right now, can I just be your husband, leave the _Taichou_ business for later?"

Stunned at the open, even vulnerable, statement Renji nodded. "Sure!" Is there something wrong? With the children? You?" he asked, anxious.

"Renji, you were gone nearly two weeks over your expected return date! There were no communications with your team in all this time..."

"Oh..." He hadn't realized it had been that long. People lost track of time on mission, especially tracking _hollows_.

"You missed Christmas," Byakuya explained, "the children have been restless, scared. I..."

But before he could continue, the door slid open and Hikaru stepped out, eyes bleary but a grin – so like Renji's own – spreading to his face as he spotted him and screamed, "DADDY!!!" before launching himself at Renji.

Renji caught his son, picked him up and spun him around in the air, before hugging him close.

"Hey, kid! How ya doin'? Have you gotten taller?"

Hikaru just beamed. "I'm doin' 'kay! You 'kay too, dad?" he asked patting Renji's head, shoulders and chest making sure he wasn't injured.

From the side, Byakuya was looking him over, as if he too, was making an inventory of Renji's injuries.

Renji answered them both, "I'm great. Sorry it took me so long to return."

"Was it a _hollow_, daddy?"

"Yep, a frea..." At Byakuya's scowl and throat clearing, Renji emended, "a nasty _hollow_ that just kept playing hard to get. It took us forever to track it down and finally defeat it."

"Oh tell me, tell me how you defeated it. Please, dad!" Hikaru asked, rapt, his eyes shining in anticipation of the tale.

Taking a step forward, Byakuya said, "did you not wanted to be awake at midnight for the New Year?" At Hikaru's nod he told the boy, "off to bed then. You still need to sleep some more."

With Hikaru in his arms, Renji could see his son – upper lip between his teeth – clearly pondering his options and the best way to get round his father's order and decided to mediate, avoiding a possible conflict.

"I'll tell you all about it later, after you get your sleep."

"You promise?"

"Pinky Promise!" Renji said solemnly, sticking out his right hand little finger. They shook their pinkies together earnestly and to completely seal the deal, Renji kissed his son's cheek – much to Hikaru's distaste – before setting him back on the floor.

"Ewww, DAD!!!" he complained, wiping the offended cheek furiously with his sleeve, until it was as red as his hair and fleeing to his sleeping room.

Renji laughed and looked at Byakuya, winking at his husband, grinning at the amused expression on the gorgeous face.

Hikaru was almost to the door when he stopped and turned around, launching himself at his father, arms wrapped tightly around Byakuya's waist, head nuzzling the stomach – when had he grown so big? – he whispered very softly, "it's alright now, father. Dad's back."

Byakuya hugged his shoulders and leaned down to kiss Hikaru's forehead, answering just barely above a murmur, "yes, it is. Now, go to sleep. I'll wake you when is time to go."

With another nuzzle to Byakuya's stomach, reminiscent of his little friend – furry-tailed Susumu – Hikaru turned to Renji and stated, "you'll be going with us to the temple, neh daddy?"

He was so like Byakuya sometimes, never accepting defeat, never taking 'No' for an answer. Renji stuck out his right hand little finger and said, "you can bet on it."

"YAY!" His answering smile was contagious and even Byakuya was smiling when he ordered, "bed Hikaru. Now!"

He trudged to his room saying sufferably, "yes, father. G'night, dad."

"'Night, Hikaru," Renji replied, following Byakuya to the boys' room and leaning against the doorframe to watch as Hikaru got into his _futon_ with Byakuya arranging the covers over him and then turning to disentangle Kaoru's legs from his blankets and sheets, before placing a kiss to his sleep flushed cheek. Reaching the door he pushed Renji out and slid it close.

Once in their room, an earlier worry returned to Renji's mind. "Is New Year why you and the kids are home this time of day?"

Byakuya eyed him for a few seconds before replying, "yes. They want to be up at midnight to go to the Temple. Or better, Hikaru wants to, Kaoru is just mimicking his _niichan_. And..." he hesitated in an atypical manner for such an over-confident man and then admitted, "we both decided that one of us would always be around when they woke up or went to bed. With you gone, someone had to be home with them..."

"We really did lost track of time. I was certain..." Renji started explaining but Byakuya wasn't up for any of that.

"If you want to be up for the New Year at the Temple, as well, you should sleep a few hours now. You look like you haven't slept well in a few days."

Renji knew when not to push his luck with Byakuya and agreed, feeling the weight of all the badly slept nights he'd had on the last few weeks.

"Hey, where's my _futon_?" he asked, looking to the floor and finding only Byakuya's.

"In the children's room," was the dry reply he got.

"And why is it in the children's room?" Renji asked cautiously.

Byakuya's silence, his unreadable face and the memory of what Renji had seen in the kids' room when he'd arrived made it all slide into place in his mind.

"You've been sleeping in the boys' room! In my _futon_!"

Byakuya's glare was beyond intimidating. "You clearly underestimate the effect your absence has on your children."

"Not just my children, isn't it, Byakuya?" Renji dared walking up to his husband, placing a soothing hand on his rigid arm and trying to explain once more, "I..."

"Oh, do be quiet!" Byakuya said stepping away from Renji grasp. "I know things do not always work the planned way and that, more often than not, communications fail. I've been there, on both sides of the line; I know exactly how it all works. The difference this time is that, _now_, you are my husband and the father of my children. I cannot just play the Division captain when every time I arrive at the house, my children look unbearably frightened and wondering when or if their dad will return and will they ever see him again."

With that out of his chest, Byakuya returned to his detached demeanour. After a deep breath he pulled Renji to his side and demanded, "so stop your useless apologies and just proceed to fulfil the marital duties you have neglected these past three weeks."

Renji didn't have to be told twice. He was good at following orders, especially Byakuya's.

He kissed Byakuya, rediscovering the sensual mouth he was so well familiar with; the hunger reminiscent of their early years.

"I should stay out more often." Renji's voice rasped between kisses.

His tongue was bitten and Byakuya growled, "Do not dare!" as he shoved Renji against the wall, dropping to his knees and reacquainting himself with Renji's cock; masterfully so.

They never made it to the _futon_, Renji was quickly prepared and entered, right against the wall; the ardour in Byakuya's thrusts, the neediness it illustrated, rapidly driving Renji to orgasm, again. Exactly six plunges later, Byakuya slumped against him, breathing quick puffs of air into Renji's Adam's apple.

"Have I fulfilled my marital duties, oh my lord and mater, husband-sama?" Renji asked, grinning against Byakuya's hair.

Hot lips by his throat answered, "just by half."

"You'll be the death of me!"

"Better me than a h_ollow_."

"Oh, a thousand times better!"

The second time around they'd moved to the _futon_ but were no less randy.

Renji, tongue-wicked, prepared Byakuya and then pulled him to his lap, bringing the hard legs around his torso, forcing the strong back to arch from the floor, manoeuvring the powerful body into one of his favourite views of Byakuya: taut, dark nipples standing out; the curve of his neck, mouth watering; the sprawled black hair, high contrast with the white linens and here, within reach, the succulent cock, oozing just for Renji.

Mouth drying in anticipation, he slid into that most desired warmth.

The slow pace he tried to impose was rapidly rebuked by Byakuya that pushed against him, setting a quicker rhythm that Renji was soon following gladly.

The yearning sated, they fell fast asleep wrapped in each other and warm blankets.

"DADDY!!!" A squealing Kaoru jumped on Renji, pulling his hair, trying to wake him.

"Father," Hikaru complained, shaking Byakuya, "c'mon, you said you'd wake us in time and now it's almost time. We're gonna be late. Please, get up!"

Renji grinned at his sons' antics, turning to catch Byakuya's suffering frown and then pulling the kids in to the bed, hugging them and mussing their already messy hair.

"Late!" Hikaru protested, "we're gonna be late."

"There's plenty of time," Byakuya told him, eyeing the clock on the wall, while settling against Renji chest and dragging a pouting Hikaru with him. Snuggling on Renji's side Kaoru was already relating the last three weeks of his life, arms wildly in the air as he explained his latest achievement with crayons.

Renji kissed Byakuya softly on the lips and then each boy – much to their dismay and a lot of fussing – glad to have returned home safely once more.

.

January2010©MarinLiliz


	4. HitsuRen

**[Pairing]:** Hitsuji/Ren (HitsuRen)  
**[Warnings]:** Fluff  
**[Rating]:** PG-13  
**[Notes]:** Kurosaki Hitsuji is Ichigo'a and Rukia's son and Ukitake Ren is Kyouraku Shunsui's and Ukitake Jyuushiro's child and Yuu's twin.

Thank you for the reviews: TheaBlackthorn | ferler | Utena-Puchiko-nyu | Soralake | PANSEXUALiTY

* * *

  
Hitsuji was walking the area where Ren had told him they should meet: a more secluded place, far from the bustling outskirts of the crowded Temple when, out of nowhere, someone tackled him to the snow covered floor.

"What a coincidence finding you here. I was just looking for you," Ren's voice purred amusedly in his ear.

"What a coincidence indeed," Hitsuji played along. "And I was just standing here when someone threw me to the ground."

Ren commiserated with him "tsk, people these days have no respect!"

"People," Hitsuji agreed with mock disdain. "So what business did you have with me on this fine – cold! – New Year's Eve?"

"What could it be," Ren seemed to consider. "Oh, I remember now, it was this..." And he leaned down to kiss Hitsuji, his mouth tasting of orange and cinnamon and so hot Hitsuji forgot he was laying on the frozen snow.

"A most pressing endeavour, I must concur," Hitsuji said, rolling his hips and grinding into Ren's groin.

"Pressing, indeed," Ren agreed, with a matching roll of his hips and a fervent stare that melted Hitsuji.

This was becoming dangerous, the heat pooling in his belly a sounding alarm, but at this moment Hitsuji couldn't care for anything other than Ren's hot body pressing into his.

.

January2010©MarinLiliz


	5. HikaSusu

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

**[Pairing]:** Hikaru/Susumu (HikaSusu)

**[Warnings]**: Angsty

**[Rating]**: **PG**

**[Notes]:** All of our Sandbox kids have a special ability; Susumu is able to see the Love Threads of Shinigami: reiatsu manifestations of the Shinigami's feelings.  
Susumu's papa is Tousen Kaname.  
Yuu is is Kyouraku Shunsui's and Ukitake Jyuushiro's child and Ren's twin.  
By my calculations the age difference between Hikaru and Susumu is 3,5 years and about a year between Susumu and the twins. In this story, they are more or less: Hikaru - 16 (about to turn 17 in a month); Susumu - 13 (turned some 2 months ago); Yuu - 14.

* * *

By the Temple wall, leaning against a tree, Susumu observed the _Love Threads _of the assembled crowd. A multitude of multicoloured threads wisped through the air following the _Shinigami _gathered to celebrate the New Year.

Susumu could see his parents close by, the mutual threads of love between them, strong and healthy; his own filial thread flowing back to them and theirs to him. Susumu felt happy and loved, his tail swishing contently.

Further to the back of the temple, a boisterous commotion rang and moments later Kuchiki Hikaru stepped out of the throng of people – red hair glossy with the warm lights of the lanterns – followed by a horde of friends and an even bigger amount of threads.

From the distance he spotted Susumu and waved, grinning blindingly. Susumu's ears perked up and he waved in return, certain his smiling lips could never reach his ears like Hikaru's did.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of Susumu's brown threads darted away from his heart, joining, overlapping and melding with an already existing thread – thickening and brightening it – and finally shooting straight into Hikaru's heart.

Susumu gasped, his ears flattening against his hair, his tail bushing enormously, his heart beating uncontrollably, his body trembling as he watched the thread follow Hikaru into the crowd.

Could it really be? He liked Hikaru; the older boy had always been a good friend, protecting and helping Susumu, teaching him new and interesting things, but that was friendship, right?

Was the swelling and quickening of his heart every time he saw Hikaru something else – more – than friendship?

Susumu was so confused; didn't his Papa kept saying he was too young for this matters? And the one person he usually went for clarification on matters such as this was the very core of the problem.

.

He was still trembling when Yuu found him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine," Susumu replied.

"It's just that your tail is really bushy and you're kinda trembling."

Not an often occurrence, Susumu cursed his fox tail and ears. "It's just the cold. A shiver," he added, lamely.

"If you say so," Yuu said, suspicious. "Anyway shall we go and buy some _mochi_._**[1]**_"

.

By the entrance steps, Susumu caught sight of his treacherous thread, not relenting its pursuit of Hikaru's heart, as were a swarm of other equally strong threads.

Sighing, Susumu followed Yuu to the vendors' stands outside the Temple's entrance to buy some sweet flavoured treats to welcome the New Year.

His mind reeling with one thought: could the thread that flowed from Hikaru to Susumu mean the same thing?

.

January2010©MarinLiliz

_

* * *

__**[1] **__mochi_ (a Japanese rice cake made of glutinous rice pounded into paste and molded into shape) is a traditional food for the Japanese New Year and is commonly sold and eaten during that time. (from Wikipedia)


End file.
